Feelings
by jessy03
Summary: Petit os d'un chapitre où Quinn décrit ses sentiments pour Rachel à travers des flashbacks et une chanson...
1. Chapter 1

****Petit OS qui m'a traversé l'esprit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bien sur Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement =( n'y la chanson d'ailleurs mais je remercie l'artiste car c'est elle qui m'a inspiré tout ce chapitre.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Pour résumer : Quinn décrit ses sentiments pour Rachel a travers des flashbacks et une chanson...

* * *

**Quinn pov **

Je suis là debout dans ce couloir qui va me mener dans quelques minutes devant tous ses gens, me demandant, l'espace d'un instant si tout ceci n'est pas un rêve, j'aurais sans doute du décliner l'offre de Santana, qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter de venir chanter cette chanson ici dans son club….

* * *

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Santana, Brittany, Puck et Matthew (meilleur ami de Quinn à Yale) l'aidant à déménager ses affaires du campus pour venir s'installer à New York dans son nouvel appartement.**_

_**Santana (grognant) : Et Quinn, franchement tu as mis quoi dans tout tes cartons, des lingots d'or parce que c'est super lourd, bordel !**_

_**Quinn (souriant) : Tu dois sans doute soulever mon cartons de bouquins c'est le plus lourd.**_

_**Santana (soupirant) : Tu ne connais pas internet ou quoi, ce serait nettement moins lourd à porter si tu te contentais de lire des EBooks tu ne crois pas ?**_

_**Quinn (un sourire en coin en se dirigeant vers la sortie) : Voyons S, ce n'est pas un malheureux carton qui va avoir raison de la grande Santana Lopez de Lima Adjacent **_

_**Santana : Très drôle Q, ne t'inquiète pas je saurais au bon moment te rappeler que tu me dois une faveur, ne crois pas que je fais tout ça gratuitement hein !**_

_**Quinn (criant au loin) : ça ne m'étonne même pas de toi.**_

_**Brittany (sautant au cou de la Latina lui fessant tombé le carton) : San ! San ! C'est bon on l'a, on n'a notre affaire, ils ont dit oui.**_

_**Santana (serrant Brittany dans ses bras) : C'est merveilleux ma chérie, on va pouvoir enfin concrétiser notre projet, avoir notre club.**_

_**Brittany (sautillant) : Je descends l'annoncer aux autres dépêches toi, faut qu'on fête ça hein !**_

_**La brune regarda sa blonde quitter la pièce un immense sourire aux lèvres, reprenant ses esprits, elle se pencha progressivement pour ramasser les livres tombés du carton, ses yeux furent automatiquement attirer par un petit calepin vert, s'en saisissant elle hésita quelque instant, le redéposant tout d'abord dans la boite mais la tentation prenant le dessus l'ouvrit restant sans voix devant ce qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur. **_

_**Santana était assise par terre contre le mur du salon lissant attentivement le calepin, elle sursauta à l'entente de son prénom.**_

_**Quinn : San ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ça fait 10 minutes qu'on t'attend, tu…..**_

_**La blonde se figea devant l'image de son amie tenant son calepin à la main, Santana se redressa aussitôt un air gêner au visage, s'attendant à recevoir les foudres de son amie d'une minute à l'autre pour avoir osé violer sa vie privée, mais il n'en fit rien, Quinn restait là debout fixant les mains de la Latina qui tenait toujours l'objet. Des larmes commencèrent à se former aux bords de ses yeux, la brune s'avança lentement vers son amie, jusqu'à la serrer dans ses bras.**_

_**Santana : Je suis désolée Q, je n'aurais pas dû…. (Devant la non réaction de son amie) en fait non je ne le suis pas car ça m'aura permis de comprendre un peu mieux certaines choses. (Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte pour la fixer) Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Quinn, on aurait pu en parler, j'aurai pu être là pour t'aider.**_

_**Quinn (reprenant ses esprits saisissant le calepin pour le ranger) : ce n'est pas important… il n'y a rien à dire…**_

_**Santana (haussant le ton) : Tu plaisantes là ! il n'y a rien à dire vraiment… tu comptes me sortir ses conneries à moi ! **_

_**Quinn (s'énervant) : Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'entendre dire Santana ? Hein ! Que vivre sans elle, ce n'est pas vivre mais juste survivre, que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vide de toute ma vie que depuis qu'elle est sortie de ma vie, que je me maudis à chaque seconde de ne pas avoir eu le courage de tout lui avouer, d'avoir préféré pour une fois ne pas être égoïste et la laisser vivre sa vie avec lui. C'est ça que tu veux m'entendre te dire, que je l'ai tellement dans la peau, encré au plus profond de mon cœur que je n'ai jamais pu avoir une seule relation sentimentale depuis le lycée, que je préfère être seule plutôt que d'être avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas elle. (Reprenant un peu plus son calme) Comme tu as pu le lire, au début je pensais pouvoir contrôler ses sentiments, qu'être son amie c'était mieux que rien du tout, que ça me suffirait, (se mettant à rire nerveusement) j'ai réussi à tenir assez longtemps, je dois l'avouer, mais il y a six mois, j'ai pris cette décision, que j'ai regretté au plus profond de moi-même dès la première seconde, car au final je pensais qu'elle me délivrerait que je pourrais enfin avancer, que de la sortir de ma vie, ne plus la voir avec lui me permettrait d'avancer, de surmonter tout ça, brider mes sentiments. Mais il n'en ai rien de tout ça, je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même, j'essaye de sauver les apparences, d'être forte, mais la vérité, c'est que mon cœur, ma tête n'arrive pas à se faire à cette raison, qu'elle et moi ne sommes pas faites pour être ensemble, que je n'ai aucune chance. **_

_**Santana (la serrant dans ses bras) : Je sais qu'on n'a pas pour l'habitude, de s'étaler sur nos sentiments comme ça nous deux, mais je dois te dire que cette décision ta enlever ta joie de vivre Q, depuis quelques mois j'ai constaté ce changement, je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi ton regard avait perdu tout éclat, pourquoi tu paraissais si vide à l'intérieur, je m'étais dit que tu m'en parlerais surement quand tu serais prête, qu'il ne fallait pas que je te brusque sinon tu te refermerais encore d'avantage sur toi-même mais maintenant que je connais les raisons tu devrais….**_

_**Quinn (la coupant tout en la suppliant du regard) : S'il te plait San, pourrions-nous faire comme si tu ne savais pas, reprendre le cours de cette journée…. **_

_**Santana (hésitant un instant) : Très bien mais tu sais, que tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux si tu as besoin de parler je suis là.**_

_**Quinn (s'extirpant de l'étreinte et attrapant un carton) : Merci San**_

_**Santana (portant à nouveau le carton se dirigeant vers la porte) : Tu sais si tu étais venue m'en parler, je t'aurais sans doute d'y que ta décision n'était pas la bonne, car malgré ce que tu peux croire, moi je sais ce que j'ai vu durant nos années lycée et tu ne devrais pas te faire à cette raison. (Franchissant l'encadrement de la porte, laissant la blonde dans ses pensées) Oh et Q ! Tu aurais dû le faire…. Vraiment…. tu aurais dû lui chanter…..**_

_**[Fin du Flashback**__**]**_

* * *

**Quinn pov**

La raison pour laquelle je suis ici me reviens en tête, je suis ici parce que San, me la demandé, pour je ne sais quelle raison, il y a quelques jours la fameuse faveur que je lui devais ce jour-là, c'est transformer en « je veux que tu chantes ta chanson vendredi soir dans mon club ». Je ne comprends pas vraiment son intention, elle sait très bien ce que cette chanson représente pour moi, les sentiments qu'elle éveille en moi, mais aussi la blessure qu'elle ravive, mais elle sait aussi que je suis Quinn Fabray, qu'il n'est pas dans ma nature de ne pas honorer ma parole, avec ceci nous serons quitte. Ma respiration commence progressivement à s'accélérer au fil des secondes, je sens le stresse prendre possession de mon corps, dans un instant je devrais monter ses marches, me tenir sur cette scène, face à ses inconnus, assise au piano et je devrais la chanter, cette chanson, celle que j'ai écrit ce jour-là pour elle…..

* * *

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Je suis là sur ce quai à la regarder partir vivre sa vie, vivre son rêve, je contiens malgré moi mes larmes, j'essaye de rester détacher face à tous ceci, mais le voir courir après ce wagon pour encré jusqu'à la dernière seconde, son visage dans son esprit, fait qu'une part de moi l'envie, le jalouse aussi car j'aimerais pouvoir être à sa place. A cet instant Finn et moi partageons sans doute la même peine à la différence que lui peut l'exprimer aux yeux de tous alors que moi, il me faut la taire, l'enfouir au plus profond de mon cœur, car personne ne sait a part peut être Santana, ce qui me ronge au plus profond de moi-même, depuis des mois, ses sentiments qui me consument à chaque seconde et que je n'ai pas su lui avouer avant son départ. La vision du train s'efface lentement du paysage, laissant au fur à mesure une douleur de plus en plus grande au fond de mon cœur, je sens celui-ci ainsi que tout mon corps pleurer déjà son absence, je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un adieu, juste d'un au revoir mais tout ceci sonne pourtant tout le contraire. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, celle de Santana, j'entends à peine ce qu'elle me dit, la seule chose que je constate s'est sa main dans celle de Brittany et à cette vision mon cœur saigne un peu plus, j'aimerais tant pouvoir en faire autant, courir après ce train et lui ouvrir mon cœur, seulement il est trop tard, elle est déjà loin, seule les souvenirs et les regrets restent à présent. Je lève péniblement les yeux pour regarder mes deux amies, Santana souhaite que je les accompagne au Breadstick, sans doute doit-elle voir que je ne vais pas vraiment bien, elle a un sixième sens en ce qui concerne certaine chose, elle m'a toujours épaté pour ça, je décline poliment leur offre, prétextant un peu de fatigue. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas dupe mais pour mon plus grand bien, elle n'insiste pas plus, je quitte progressivement le quai en disant au revoir à tous mes camarades, c'est en passant devant Finn et Kurt que je reçu le coup de grâce de cette journée. Kurt expliquai à Finn de ne pas s'en faire, que leur séparation ne serait pas définitive, qu'il s'aimait beaucoup trop pour ne pas se remettre ensemble, qu'ils étaient tout simplement fait pour être ensemble… Ce fut ses derniers mots qui m'achevèrent littéralement, mon cœur se serra comme si on venait de l'écraser, avant même d'en entendre plus, je franchis les dernières distances me séparant de ma voiture pour m'y réfugier et enfin pouvoir laisser s'exprimer mon corps, mon âme, mes larmes trouvèrent le chemin dévalant sur mes joues, comme si mes yeux avaient été un immense barrage qu'on venait subitement d'ouvrir. Il me fallut un peu de temps avant de pouvoir me ressaisir un peu, le trajet jusqu'à chez moi me parut être une éternité, me remémorant sans cesse les paroles de Kurt à Finn. Je ne perdis pas de temps pour rentrer et atteindre ma chambre afin de m'écrouler sur mon lit pour continuer à pleurer, il me fallut l'incapacité à mes yeux de verser plus de larmes pour me retourner et fixer le plafond de ma chambre tout en me perdant dans mes pensées, dans mes souvenirs, ses moments passées ensembles. Je me dis que la vie peut parfois réserver bien des surprises quand on n'y pense, j'ai commencé par faire de sa vie un enfer, mais par je ne sais quel moyen nous avons appris à nous tolérer, respecter, apprécier pour finir par devenir amie, il m'aura fallu l'annonce de son mariage pour enfin comprendre la profondeur de mes sentiments à son égard. Les paroles de Kurt me revienne constamment en tête, Finn et elle sont fait pour être ensemble, j'essaye de toute mes forces d'être en accord avec ceci mais mon cœur ne veut rien entendre, j'ai l'impression de l'entendre hurler son prénom, tous ceci devient de plus en plus insupportable, si je pouvais, je me taperais la tête contre le mur pour faire sortir toute cette douleur qui s'empare du moindre centimètre de mon être. Il me faut une échappatoire, extérioriser tout ce que je ressens sinon je vais finir par devenir dingue, c'est à cet instant que je saisi sur mon bureau un petit calepin vert et que je commence à gribouiller les paroles de cette chanson, celle où j'ouvre mon cœur, celle que j'écris pour elle…**_

_**[Fin du Flashback]**_

* * *

**Quinn pov**

Il est temps, après tout Santana avait raison, j'aurais dû lui chanter, ce soir-là, il y a plus d'un an déjà quand elle est venue passer sa journée avec moi pour mon anniversaire, le plus beau qu'on ne met jamais souhaiter d'ailleurs, une journée et une soirée inoubliable, graver à jamais dans ma mémoire. Si Finn n'avait pas débarqué à ce moment-là tout serait peut être différent, je lui aurais chanté et elle aurait sans doute enfin compris, mais les choses ont en été ainsi, j'ai pris cette décision ensuite qui aura séparé à jamais nos chemins. Malgré tout ça mon amour pour elle reste intact, la distance que je me suis infliger à prendre ne m'aura servie à rien car mon cœur reste éperdument épris d'elle, alors je me suis faite à cette raison, que le chagrin d'amour est devenue mon ami, faite à l'idée que je suis et resterais éternellement amoureuse de Rachel Berry, celle que tout mon être à choisi d'aimer pour l'éternité, alors même si je ne peux pas le lui avouer, je pourrais au moins ce soir, le chanter au personne présente dans cette salle. C'est avec cette pensée, que je pris place sur scène assise au piano, après quelques minutes d'hésitation, mes doigts se mirent à parcourir les touches commençant la mélodie ainsi que les premières paroles….

I've seen her face before / **J'ai vu son visage avant  
**I've seen those eyes from long ago/ **J'ai vu ces yeux, il y a longtemps**

They're reaching inside my soul**/ Ils s'étendent à l'intérieur de mon âme**  
I wish she could see my heart beating for her/ **Je regrette qu'elle ne puisse pas voir que mon cœur bat pour elle  
**What if I were to let you know,/ **Et si je devais t'en faire part,**  
Would it be too much ?/ **Serait-il trop tard ?  
**But I can't wait to find if I'm invisible/ **Mais je ne peux pas attendre de savoir si je suis invisible **  
(I'm)Asking for just .../ **Je demande juste...**

One night in paradise / **Une nuit au paradis  
**hoping that something' begun/ **En espérant que quelque chose ai commencé  
**Is it a million to one**/ Est -ce une à un million ?  
**For one night i pay the price/ **Pour une nuit je paye le prix  
**I would give anything, till then I'il wait .../ **Je donnerais n'importe quoi, jusqu'à attendre...**  
... FOR YOUR LOVE .../ **... POUR TON AMOUR...**

_Je pris le courage, pour enfin regarder les personnes autour de moi…._

A whisperin in the air/ **Un chuchotement dans l'air**  
wind rushing my hands right through your hair/ **Le vent précipite mes mains directement dans tes cheveux  
**there under a lonely star/ **Là sous une étoile solitaire  
**I know you can feel my heart beating for you/ **Je sais que tu peux sentir mon cœur battre pour toi**

What if I were to let you know,/ **Et si je devais t'en faire part,**  
Would it be too dangerous ?/ **Serait-il trop dangereux ?  
**But I can't wait to find if I'm invisible/ **Mais je ne peux pas attendre de savoir si je suis invisible  
**Asking for just .../ **Je demande juste...**

_Mon visage fut surpris de découvrir la présence auprès de Santana et Brittany de Kurt et Blaine….. Tous les quatre affichant un immense sourire…_**  
**  
One night in paradise / **Une nuit au paradis  
**hoping that something' begun/ **En espérant que quelque chose ai commencé  
**Is it a million to one**/ Est -ce une à un million ?  
**For one night i pay the price/ **Pour une nuit je paye le prix  
**I would give anything, till then I'il wait .../ **Je donnerais n'importe quoi, jusqu'à attendre...**  
... FOR YOUR LOVE .../ **... POUR TON AMOUR...**

Wait , wait for your love / **J'attends, j'attends ton amour  
**(I'il) Wait , wait for your love / **J'attends, j'attends ton amour**  
Wait , wait for your love / **J'attends, j'attends ton amour  
**(I'il) Wait , wait for your love / **J'attends, j'attends ton amour**  
For one night i pay the price / **Pour une nuit je paye le prix**  
I would give anything, till then I'il wait / **Je donnerais n'importe quoi, jusqu'à attendre...  
**

_C'est au moment de relever mon visage des touches du piano pour le reposer sur mes amis que je la vis sortir de l'ombre elle était là devant moi assise aux cotés de Santana me fixant intensément de ses brunelles chocolats cette vision me fit rater un battement de cœur je repris cependant contenance pour continuer jusqu'au bout ne la quittant plus une seule seconde des yeux….._

One night in paradise / **Une nuit au paradis  
**hoping that something' begun/ **En espérant que quelque chose ai commencé  
**Is it a million to one**/ Est -ce une à un million?  
**For one night i pay the price/ **Pour une nuit je paye le prix  
**I would give anything, till then I'il wait .../ **Je donnerais n'importe quoi, jusqu'à attendre...**  
... FOR YOUR LOVE .../ **... POUR TON AMOUR...**

Wait , wait for your love / **J'attends, j'attends ton amour  
**(I'il) Wait , wait for your love **/ J'attends, j'attends ton amour**  
Wait , wait for your love / **J'attends, j'attends ton amour**  
(I'il) Wait , wait for your love / **J'attends, j'attends ton amour**

* * *

**Quinn pov **

Ce soir, changera sans doute à jamais ma vie, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est ici, n'y ce que me réserve la suite de cette soirée, une fois que nous, nous serons retrouvés, mais une chose est sure, je viens enfin de lui ouvrir mon cœur, de lui avouer mon amour et déjà rien que cela rend tous ceci inoubliable…


	2. Chapter 2

Comme beaucoup d'entre vous me l'on demandé, je vous présente un chapitre supplémentaire de mon os, vos commentaires pour celui-ci mon tellement touché que je n'ai pas pu résister à votre demande et j'en ai écrit une suite. Merci à tous d'ailleurs, je vous aurais bien récris à tous un message perso mais comme vous le savez avec le nouveau système sur FF la plupart de vos reviews son marqué en anonyme.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et comblera vos attentes =)

Bonne lecture à tous.

PS : pardonner moi pour les fautes d'orthographes mais je l'ai fini super tard.

* * *

_**Quinn pov **_

_**Je descends de la scène, prenant une profonde respiration, dans quelques secondes, je vais les rejoindre affronter leurs regards, son regard, celui qui transporte mon cœur, pourquoi est-elle ici ? A-t-elle comprise que cette chanson lui était destinée ? Tant de questions me traversant l'esprit à cet instant, mais ne trouvant pas de réponses. Je manque cruellement d'assurance au fur et à mesure que je m'approche de cette table, le sourire qu'affiche Santana, m'indique clairement, qu'elle est entièrement satisfaite de quelques choses, je dirais sans doute de m'avoir piégée, après tout ça ne peut être que ça, nous sommes dans son club, c'est elle qui m'a demandé de chanter cette chanson, celle que j'ai écrite pour Rachel, qui comme par hasard est présente ce soir, oui définitivement j'en suis sure tout ceci sens cruellement le plan Lopez à plein nez, une partie de moi lui en veut, mais une autre lui en sera toujours reconnaissante. Maintenant il me reste à savoir ce que cette soirée va changer pour moi, pour nous, plus je m'approche, plus j'ai l'impression que mes yeux plongent littéralement dans les siens à cette allure, je ne pourrais jamais arriver à articuler un seul mot en arrivant en face d'elle.**_

* * *

_**Rachel pov **_

_**Plus je la regarde s'avancer vers moi, plus mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, comment fait elle sérieusement pour me rendre ainsi, cela fait 6 mois que l'on ne s'est pas vue et j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité. Je savais que son corps, sa présence, me manquait mais je n'imaginais pas a qu'elle point, il me faut me retrouver à quelques mètres d'elle pour découvrir encore plus de nouvelle sensation à son égard. Dois-je la serrer dans mes bras ? Ou simplement lui dire bonjour de loin, mes idées s'embrouillent, tout semblait plus simple il y a quelques minutes quand je la regardais briller sur scène, jouer si merveilleusement du piano, chanter avec cette voix qui m'a tant manqué, cette chanson qui est tout simplement magnifique, je me demande bien d'ailleurs qui a bien pu l'écrire, j'oserai peut être lui demander si la situation entre nous, n'est pas trop tendue, parce qu'il faut le reconnaitre, je ne sais toujours pas si ma présence va l'enchanter ou l'énerver au plus haut point. Il m'a semblé qu'elle me regardait durant la chanson mais au vue de mes ressentes constations sur mes sentiments à son égard, je ne voudrais pas me faire de fausses idées. Je m'attarde pendant quelques minutes sur Santana afin de reprendre un peu mes esprits avant l'arrivée de Quinn, cette fille restera toujours un mystère pour moi, au premier abord on pourrait croire que c'est une véritable garce sans cœur, mais si l'on regarde bien, on s'aperçoit que c'est quelqu'un de tout autre, qui peut se montrer d'un soutien sans faille pour les gens qu'elle apprécie. Je commence à me demander si son idée était là bonne concernant ma venue ici ce soir….**_

* * *

_**[Flashback] Quelques jours auparavant au club de Santana **_

Santana (surprise) : Berry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Rachel : C'est un vrai plaisir de te revoir aussi Santana.

Santana : Ne fait pas ta Rachel Berry avec moi ok, si tu es là ce n'est pas par pure envie de me voir hein !

**La brunette arbora soudainement un air plutôt mal à l'aise, posant son regard au sol, après un léger silence, elle tenta de reprendre contenance et fixa à nouveau la Latina.**

Rachel (d'une voix basse) : Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée au fond, (d'une voix plus forte) excuse-moi je n'aurais pas dû venir sans prévenir, passe le bonjour à Brittany et pardonne moi encore pour le dérangement.

**La brune regarda la petite Diva s'apprêtant à prendre le chemin de la sortie, cette attitude ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas, elle ne serait comment l'expliquer mais d'après son instinct tout ceci avait surement un rapport avec Quinn, connaissant les sentiments de la blonde pour cette dernière, elle ne pouvait désaiment pas la laisser partir ainsi. **

Santana : Une minute Papillon, tu comptes aller ou comme ça, maintenant que tu as piqué ma curiosité par ta présence et ton attitude plus qu'étrange, ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser quitter cet endroit sans être passé par un petit interrogatoire façon Lopez. (Lui fessant signe du bras) Aller vient poser tes petites fesses de naine par ici.

**La brunette s'exécuta sans broncher, s'installant sur un tabouret face au bar, la Latina pris place derrière celui-ci et sortie deux verres ainsi qu'une petite bouteille bleu, elle tendit l'un des verres remplient à Rachel.**

Rachel : Non, merci je ne bois pas, tu sais bien que l'alcool ne me réussit pas.

Santana (plaisantant) : Chutt chutt chutt, boit ça tu verras c'est le cocktail made in Snixx ça te fera le plus grand bien, tu pourras ouvrir ton cœur et tes pensées plus facilement et sans crainte à tata Santana hein !

**Rachel but d'un coup sec son premier verre, elle en redemanda un autre, comme si celui-ci allait lui donner un peu plus de courage, c'est au bout du troisième qu'elle se lança enfin.**

Rachel (hésitante) : Je… je…. Je suis venue ici pour parler…. parler d'un sujet que seule toi peut sans doute comprendre et m'aider à analyser je pense.

**Le visage de la latine se fit interrogateur mais elle ne prononça aucun mot, laissant Rachel aller à son propre rythme.**

Rachel (à toute vitesse avant de boire cul sec un autre verre) : Je pense que j'aime les filles

Santana (surprise): Je suis très flattée que tu te confis ainsi à moi, mais je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas trop, pourquoi moi et pas plutôt Kurt, il pourrait tout aussi bien t'aider non ?

Rachel : J'aime Kurt vraiment, c'est mon meilleur ami, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit la personne la plus approprié pour parler de sentiments entre filles.

Santana (souriant) : Oui c'est vrai Hummel, il est plus callé sur les fringues questions filles, mais niveaux sentiments…..

Rachel (souriant): tu veux bien m'aider ?

Santana : je pense que tu viens de frapper à la bonne porte, seulement va me falloir un peu plus d'élément parce qu'un simple je pense que j'aime les filles ça va pas m'aider. Alors va s'y lance-toi dit-moi ce qui te fait penser ça.

Rachel : Très bien mais ça risque d'être assez long, je pense à expliquer.

Santana (d'un air narquois) : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi va, j'ai l'habitude des longs monologues à la Rachel Berry tu peux y aller.

Rachel : Très bien….. (Prenant une grande respiration)…. Je pense qu'il y a de grande chance que je sois tombée amoureuse d'une fille, car je suis arrivée à un stade ou quand je me réveille, mes pensées lui sont toutes adressées comme tatouées dans mon esprit, je n'arrive plus à la sortir de ma tête, j'ai envie d'être constamment avec elle, de la prendre dans mes bras, tu vois je me demande si je devrais lui dire ce que je ressens vraiment, ou simplement me rapprocher à nouveau d'elle comme si de rien n'était ? Comment saurais-je ce que je dois faire? Comment saurais-je si elle ressent la même chose que moi ? Parce que si je tente ma chance, ça risque de tout changer et je ne sais pas si je suis prête à accepter un refus de sa part.

Santana : Tu as envie de coucher avec elle ?

Rachel (choquée): Santana !

Santana : Ben quoi c'est important, ça peut m'aider à mieux analyser de savoir ça.

Rachel (rougissant): Je ne répondrais pas à cette question plus que déplacée.

Santana : Ok ça veut dire oui, donc rentrons tous ses paramètres en comptes. Je dirais au vue de ce que tu me racontes, tes pensées rivées sur elle, ton envie d'être avec elle, de rapprocher vos corps, ton cœur qui se consumer tel une allumette, ah oui et puis ton envie de couché avec elle ben je dirais que oui tu es tombée amoureuse.

Rachel (perdue) : C'est ce que je pensais, comment je vais faire…

Santana : Tu es comment dire dans la merde parce qu'il me semble au dernière nouvelle que tu es toujours avec cette espèce de Baleineau en voie d'extinction non ?

Rachel : Santana ! Ne parle pas de lui comme ça. Et puis non nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je l'ai quitté…

Santana : Quoi tu as quitté Finnocence, tu es sérieuse ?

Rachel (un peu gêné par son enthousiasme à cette idée) : Oui

Santana : Ouah, franchement je suis épatée, alors là une chose est sure tu dois vraiment l'aimer cette fille pour avoir quitté Finnabruti pour elle. Je veux savoir qui sait sérieusement que je puisse la remercier en personne parce que ça doit vraiment être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel pour que tu es fait ça non ?

Rachel : Elle l'est ! C'est la personne, la plus belle, charmante, drôle, intelligente et sexy (rougissant) qui met été donné de rencontrer dans ma vie.

Santana (un sourire en coin) : Oh Rachel ! Attends j'ai compris, écoute, tu sais je suis vraiment flatté mais je suis éperdument amoureuse de Brittany je suis désolée….

**La brunette se figea comme effrayé ce qui lança aussitôt Santana dans un immense fou rire.**

Santana : Je plaisantais Berry, détends toi, je me doute bien que tu ne parlais pas de moi hein ! Mais ne soit pas aussi mystérieuse ça m'aiderais surement mieux de savoir de quelle fille il s'agit tu ne crois pas.

Rachel (réfléchissant puis fermant les yeux) : Cette fille…. (Prenant une profonde inspiration) c'est Quinn… je suis amoureuse de Quinn.

**Santana ne put s'empêcher de jubiler à l'intérieur d'elle-même en entendant ses mots, elle savait que Quinn aimait Rachel et cela depuis bien longtemps et maintenant Rachel venait de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait elle aussi, il ne lui restait plus cas pousser ses deux-là dans les bras l'une de l'autre pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre des choses. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix de Rachel.**

Rachel (une pointe de peur dans la voix) : Santana ! Tu m'écoutes

Santana : Excuse-moi, j'essaye d'assimiler les choses parce que la situation a un côté assez comique quand on n'y pense sans vouloir t'offenser bien sûr.

Rachel (d'un ton interrogateur) : c'est-à-dire ?

Santana : Alors premièrement tu viens de larguer Finn pour elle, qui lui la largué pour toi, qui ta largué avant pour elle et ainsi de suite, deuxièmement tu es tombée amoureuse de la fille qui ta persécutée au lycée, ton ennemie qui est devenue au fil du temps ton amie, ta meilleure amie et qui pour finir à couper les ponts avec toi. Alors là je t'avoue que je suis curieuse de savoir comment en 6 mois tu t'es retrouvé a largué Hudson et venir ici me déballer tout ça.

Rachel : Très bien je vais te le dire après tout, je ne suis plus à ça prêt.

* * *

**Deux mois auparavant.**

**Rachel se tenait là, devant son piano à chercher désespérément l'inspiration, celle qui l'avait quitté depuis bientôt quelques mois, comment en était-elle arrivé à ce stade, son cœur en avait la réponse mais sa tête, elle ne voulait toujours pas l'admettre. « Tout ceci ne peut pas être vrai, mes sentiments me jouent tout simplement un tour, j'aime Finn, c'est l'homme de ma vie, je vais bientôt devenir sa femme, tout rentrera dans l'ordre », ce sont ses mots que la petite brunette ne cessaient de se répéter depuis des mois, ne voulant toujours pas définir les sentiments qui l'asseyaient suite au manque constant qu'elle pouvait ressentir depuis qu'une certaine blonde avait quitté sa vie. **

**Elle respira profondément, comme si elle se résignait finalement à lutter contre quelque chose, bientôt 6 mois que tout ceci dure, que toute émotion, joie de vivre, avaient complètement disparu de son corps, c'est comme si tout son être s'était simplement mis sur pilotage automatique. Elle sortit de sa poche, son téléphone, cherchant dans son dossier photo, elle s'arrêta sur l'une d'entre elle et l'observa avec une infime tendresse mêlé à une profonde tristesse, celle-ci représentait Quinn la tenant dans ses bras toute en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue, Kurt l'avait prise un jour d'été pendant leur habituelle journée shopping. A cette époque tout semblait beaucoup plus simple, une complicité sans limite, pas une journée sans ce voir, s'appeler, tout ceci paraissait tellement bien loin maintenant, depuis que la blonde avait pris cette décision, celle de l'abandonner, la brunette ne comprenait toujours pas même aujourd'hui se changement soudain de comportement. Pourquoi vouloir, s'éloigner d'elle ainsi, en prétextant simplement faire cela pour son bien, qu'elle comprendrait sans doute un jour son geste, comment comprendre un tel choix, si elle avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour Quinn avant, elle aurait essayé de la retenir, de se battre d'avantage, de ne pas cesser de l'appeler malgré son refus de décrocher au lieu de ça, elle avait fini par baisser les bras face au silence radio de l'ex Cheerleader à ses appels.**

**Rachel laissa tous ses sentiments pour Quinn l'envahir, sentant soudainement tant d'émotion à la foi, elle se décida à extérioriser tout la pression de son cœur.**

You are my fire  
_Tu es ma flamme_  
My one desire  
_Mon seul desir_  
Believe when I say  
_Crois-moi quand je dis_  
I want it that way  
_Je le veux ainsi_

But we are two worlds apart  
_Mais nos deux mondes sont opposés_  
Can't reach to your heart  
_Je ne peux gagner ton coeur_  
When you say  
_Quand tu dis_  
That I want it that way  
_Que je le veux ainsi_

Tell me why  
_Dis-moi pourquoi_  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
_Ce n'est pas qu'un chagrin d'amour_  
Tell me why  
_Dis-moi pourquoi_  
Ain't nothin but a mistake  
_Ce n'est qu'une erreur_  
Tell me why  
_Dis-moi pourquoi_  
I never wanna hear you say  
_Je ne veux jamais t'entendre dire_  
I want it that way  
_Je le veux ainsi_

Am I your fire  
_Suis-je ta flamme ?_  
Your one desire  
_Ton seul desir_  
Yes I know it's too late  
_Oui je sais c'est trop tard_  
But I want it that way  
_Mais je le veux ainsi_

Now I can see that we've fallen apart  
_Je vois maintenant qu'on a tout détruit_  
From the way that it used to be, yeah  
_Que rien n'est comme avant_  
No matter the distance  
_Qu'importe la distance_  
I want you to know that  
_Je veux que tu sache_  
Deep down inside of me  
_Qu'au plus profond de moi_

You are my fire  
_Tu es ma flamme_  
My one desire  
_Mon seul desir_  
You are, you are, you are, you are  
_Tu es, tu es, tu es, tu es_

Don't wanna hear you say...  
_Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire..._

Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
_Ce n'est qu'un chagrin d'amour_  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
_Ce n'est qu'une erreur_  
I wanna hear you say  
_Je veux t'entendre dire_  
I never wanna hear you say  
_Je ne veux jamais t'entendre dire_  
I want it that way  
_Que je le voulais ainsi_

**Rachel termina sa dernière note, les larmes aux yeux, Finn posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule ne voulant pas l'effrayer par sa présence, elle fixa son regard sur lui sans dire un mot, comme perdue.**

Finn (le regard triste) : Rach ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as à l'air complètement déboussolé, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas s'il te plait.

Rachel (le regard dans le vide) : Je ne suis pas sure que tu souhaiterais vraiment le savoir.

Finn (l'obligeant à le regarder) : Plus les jours passent, plus je ne te reconnais plus, tu es là sans être là, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire n'est-ce pas, alors je souhaiterais vraiment savoir ce qui rend ma future femme ainsi, aussi triste.

Rachel : Finn s'il te plait, n'insiste pas, ça va passer ne t'inquiète pas.

Finn (se braquant) : Non ! Ne me dis pas ça, j'en ai marre, ça va faire des mois que cela dure, où es la Rachel que j'ai connu, celle dont je suis tombé amoureux, car visiblement elle n'est plus là, elle a laissé la place à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, tu as perdu cette petite flamme dans tes yeux, ta joie de vivre, j'ai beau essayé de faire tout mon possible, pour te rendre heureuse, depuis quelques mois, j'ai l'impression déchoué lamentablement comme si je n'étais pas la personne dont tu as besoin, celle que tu aimerais voir à tes côtés, pas besoin d'être un devin pour voir que tu m'aimes moins qu'avant, tu me laisse à peine te toucher, tes baisers ne reflète plus ta passion pour moi . Alors je t'en supplie d'y moi ce que je dois faire pour faire revenir ma Rachel s'il te plait, je ferais n'importe quoi pour cela parce que je n'en peux plus, je suis malheureux Rach…..

Rachel (les larmes aux yeux) : Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, je n'y arrive pas… Je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais, j'essaye d'oublié de mettre de côté ce que je ressens, pour toi, pour nous, mais de toute évidence je n'y arrive pas, c'est plus fort que moi. Tu as raison, la Rachel que tu aimes est partie, elle est partie le jour où Quinn a quitté sa vie, je sais que tu ne dois surement pas comprendre pourquoi je te dis ça et crois-moi, il m'a fallu du temps pour m'avouer et accepter tout ça, j'ai lutté pour ne pas affronter ses sentiments mais le fait est qu'ils sont là, imprégner dans tout mon être.

Finn (perdu) : Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire Rach, je suis un peu perdu, tu me parles de sentiments, de Quinn, de nous….

Rachel (prenant une profonde respiration) : Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que je ne sais pas comment ça s'est produit, je ne l'ai pas cherché mais je suis tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que toi. J'aime Quinn…. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi, te mentir plus longtemps, ce n'est pas juste ni pour toi, ni pour moi, je ne veux plus me voilé la face, c'est pour cela que je pense qu'il serait mieux pour nous deux qu'on se sépare, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir d'avantage.

Finn (choqué) : Tu es quoi ?... Non, écoute ma puce, tu fais surement erreur, tu es confuse, elle est devenue ta meilleure amie et je comprends que son départ est plus te faire mal, mais de là à croire être amoureuse de Quinn et briser notre avenir pour ça, c'est un peu extrême. On va surmonter tout ça ensemble tu verras, bientôt on n'en rira, laisse le temps te prouver que tu te fais des idées d'accord.

Rachel : ça fait des mois que je laisse le temps faire, pour nous laisser encore une chance, mais rien n'y change mes sentiments sont là, mon cœur a fait son choix et lutter contre ne fera que nous rendre malheureux au final. Maintenant que je sais, il me faut réfléchir, analyser la situation, me comprendre moi-même mais pour cela il faut que tu n'apparaisses plus dans l'équation sinon je ne saurais sans doute jamais objective, parce qu'une part de moi sera constamment entrain de culpabiliser.

Finn : Alors c'est ça, tu ne m'aimes plus donc je dois dégager.

Rachel : Je n'ai pas dit ça, je t'aime, tu es mon premier amour…

Finn (la coupant) : Alors où est le problème ?

Rachel : Le problème ? Je t'aime mais elle, je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé et je ne veux pas passer à côté de ça.

**Le jeune homme se leva sans dire un mot visiblement blessé, en colère, ce n'est qu'en arrivant vers l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée qu'il se retourna les larmes aux yeux. **

Finn : Tu le regrettas, tu sais, tu brises notre couple pour quelqu'un qui ne t'aime même pas et qui a été capable de t'abandonner… tu reviendras, cette histoire est voué à l'échec, je connais Quinn, elle n'est pas faite pour toi, j'espère que tu en a pleinement conscience.

Rachel : Je prends le risque….

* * *

**Santana resta silencieuse face à Rachel, elle aurait aimé lui dire que Finn se trompait totalement sur Q mais ce serait trahir la jeune fille en dévoilant ses sentiments. Elle se décida cependant à lui dire quelques mots.**

Santana : Tu sais, on ne contrôle pas forcément ce que l'on ressent, mais une chose est sure c'est qu'on ne doit jamais abandonner, il faut toujours assumer, aller jusqu'au bout pour ne pas regretter, même si tous-ci implique de ce brûler les ailes au final. Alors parle à Q, ouvre lui ton cœur, tout simplement, tu l'as dit toi-même tu es prête à prendre le risque alors fait le.

Rachel : Et tu veux que je m'y prenne comment parce que je te rappelle qu'elle a décidé de me rayer de sa vie, alors je doute qu'elle serait ravie de me revoir.

Santana (réfléchissant) : Très bien Berry, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne suis pas gentille avec toi. Tu n'as cas passé au Club demain soir, je m'arrangerais pour que Q ramène ses fesses, elle aussi ensuite ce sera à toi de faire le reste.

**Rachel lança un immense sourire à Santana en signe de remerciement, elles furent interrompus par l'arrivé d'une Brittany plus joyeuse que jamais à la vue de la petite brunette.**

**[fin du flashback]**

* * *

_**Quinn pov**_

_**Plus que quelques mètres nous sépares, mon cœur va sûrement lâcher avant même que je puisse lui dire un simple bonsoir, après tout ça pourrait arranger mon histoire, non arrête tes conneries Fabray, soit forte. **_

_**Oula ça ce n'était pas prévue dans mon plan, mais je dois avouer que je remercie infiniment la grande tornade blonde qui vient de me sauter dans les bras, pour m'étouffer dans un immense câlin celui-ci comme à son habitude me réchauffe le cœur, Brittany a vraiment le don d'arriver à vous transmettre toute son énergie et sa joie de vivre à travers une simple étreinte. Je continue à dire bonsoir aux autres jusqu'à arriver enfin face à elle, je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver encore plus belle que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, à couper le souffle, une envie soudaine de la serrer contre moi, envahit mon esprit mais à mon étonnement seule son prénom franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. « Rachel », je peux lire dans ses yeux la pointe de déception face à mon attitude, qui se veut plus froide que je ne l'aurais voulu, mon corps semble vouloir appliquer son éternel autodéfense comme si il savait d'avance que j'allais ressortir de tous ceci le cœur brisé. Je pris place à leur table, la conversation se passa relativement bien les joutes verbales entre Kurt, S et Puck y jouant pour beaucoup, mon regard lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser sur la brunette assise en face de moi, dès qu'elle avait fixé son attention sur l'un d'entre eux. **_

_**Que fessait-elle ici ? Pourquoi Finn n'était-il pas là ? avait-elle comprise que la chanson lui était destinée ? Tant de questions, la voix de Kurt me sortit aussitôt de mes pensées, visiblement vu tous les regards posés sur moi, une question venait de m'être adresser, devant mon air perdu, il la reformula à nouveau « Ta prestation était vraiment superbe, mais j'avoue que je ne connais pas cette chanson de qui est-elle ? ». Le regard de Santana se posa automatiquement sur moi, attendant avec impatience ma réponse, après un léger silence, je pris mon courage, ne voulant pas mentir, celui-ci fut cependant interrompu par la sonnerie d'un téléphone, son portable, qu'elle ne sembla même pas reconnaitre, toujours le regard fixé sur moi attendant sans doute ma réponse, Kurt lui lança un petit coup de coude pour la faire réagir et elle s'excusa avant de décrocher. Sans doute un appel de Finn, peut-être est-ce un signe qu'il ne faut pas que je lui dise tout ce que je ressens, pour me rappeler qu'elle lui appartient à lui, qu'ils s'aiment et que je ne peux rien contre ça…..**_

* * *

Rachel (raccrochant et se levant) : je suis désolée, une petite urgence, je dois y aller, j'ai vraiment été ravie de tous vous revoir. Santana merci pour tout.

**Rachel lança un dernier regard vers Quinn, mais cette dernière resta complètement paralysé, comme si elle n'analysait pas encore totalement le faite que la petite brunette allait prendre le chemin de la sortie. **

Santana (regardant Quinn) : Tu comptes rester là sans rien faire ! (s'énervant devant le manque de réaction de son amie) Putain Fabray, je te parle ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous sérieux ! Rattrape là bordel, qu'est-ce que tu attends.

**Les mots de Santana furent comme un électrochoc, Quinn se lança directement à la poursuite de la brunette, comme si sa vie en dépendait, slaloment les gens se trouvant sur son chemin, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant voyant sa difficulté à la rattraper, la voir franchir la porte de sortie loin devant elle, lui pinça le cœur mais ne brisa pas sa détermination à la rattraper, il n'était pas question pour la blonde de laisser Rachel lui filer entre les doigts, elle s'arrêta brusquement en sortant du club fixant la rue de droite à gauche, elle remarqua la silhouette de la brunette au loin et ce lança à sa poursuite, il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour arriver à peu près à son niveau.**

Quinn (la saisissant par le bras pour la retourner face à elle) : Rach, attends !

_**Quinn pov **_

_**Respire, profondément**__**, **__**calme-toi, elle doit sans doute voir que mon cœur bats à toute à vitesse, elle peut s'en apercevoir à travers ma poitrine qui bouge à vive allure, mon dieu, vu de l'extérieur, je parais sans doute pathétique, en même temps, je n'y peux rien, je suis pétrifié mais je refuse de m'en aller, je sais que je dois passer ce test, alors pas le temps pour penser, aller Fabray lance toi**_

Rachel (les larmes aux yeux) : Quinn je….

**La blonde posa délicatement son doigt sur la bouche de la brunette, afin de la faire taire et plongea immédiatement ses yeux dans les siens provoquant un air surpris chez Rachel.**

Quinn : laisse-moi parler s'il te plait, je veux que tu saches tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, parce que le temps que j'ai perdu pour te le dire ne pourra jamais être rattrapé et que je ne veux pas en perdre d'avantage. La raison pour laquelle j'ai été si dure avec toi, que j'ai pris cette décision qui me parait si stupide aujourd'hui de m'éloigner de toi, c'est parce que je n'arrivais pas à trouver la force de t'avouer certaines choses.

Il y a eu des jours où j'étais juste brisé, tu sais, Il y a eu des nuits où je doutais de moi, mais tu as toujours empêché mon cœur de flancher, en étant là pour moi, pour me remettre dans le droit chemin. Nous commencions à devenir amie, au fil du temps je me suis aperçue que mes sentiments pour toi changeaient que je devenais nerveuse à chaque fois que tu passais près de moi, me serait dans tes bras, je me suis demandée ce que j'étais supposer faire ? Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu venais à me toucher, à me serrer contre toi je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie en tête. Au début, j'ai essayé de lutter, de continuer à vivre avec tous ses sentiments pensant qu'être ton amie continuerait à me satisfaire, mais j'ai vite comprise au bout de quelques mois que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, que je ne pouvais pas mettre toutes ses émotions de côtés, que l'impression constante de te partager avec lui me brisait le cœur en mille morceaux, alors j'ai pris cette décision, celle de quitter ta vie. J'étais arrivé à un stade où je souhaitais plus que tout au monde être la personne qui suffirait à ta vie, celle que tu voulais voir à tes cotés nuits et jours seulement il n'en était rien de tout ça, cette personne c'était lui et je ne pouvais rien faire contre. Je ne voulais pas briser tes rêves, ta relation avec lui…. Je pensais quand m'éloignant de toi, je pourrais passer au-dessus de tout ça, que ça s'estomperait avec le temps, mais je me suis trompée bien au contraire, mes sentiments se sont amplifiés, renforcés, pour ne plus jamais me quitter ou que j'aille.

La chanson que j'ai chanté tout à l'heure, c'est moi qui l'ai composé, je l'ai écrite le soir même où nous t'avons accompagné sur le quai de gare pour ton départ pour New York, je n'ai pas su ce jour-là te le dire tout ça. J'aurais pu le faire après quand nous nous sommes retrouvées là-bas mais tu semblais si heureuse avec lui, alors j'ai laissé faire les choses, nous sommes devenues meilleures amies, je pense que j'attendais tout simplement un signe qui m'aurait prouvé que ce que je ressentais pour toi, tu le ressentais aussi…

**Rachel se rapprocha doucement d'elle, son regard se fessant de plus en plus profond et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Quinn l'embrassant tendrement. La brunette s'extirpa à contre cœur du baiser pour reprendre sa respiration, arborant un immense sourire. **

Rachel : Je sais que ce signe arrive un peu tard, mais on dit toujours mieux vaut tard que jamais non ?...

* * *

Et voilà pour une fois je laisse le mot de la fin a Miss Berry =), j'espère que cette suite vous aura plus…


End file.
